Akane Tendo (Liquid Fighter Gold!)
Appearance Personality History Akane and Ranma didn’t hit it off both because she associated Liquid Fighter Units as sex dolls and she felt Ranma was testing her by having Ranko spar with her. The fact that Ranko was always with him didn’t help. Which was why she was so happy when Kuno challenged him as she felt it would be good to see him get a lesson. She also believes she is more skilled then him. When Ranma ran out of the furo after Nabiki tried to sneak in. Akne told him that if he tried anything with her sister she’d kill him. While Ranma was just confused Akane merely smiled to herself thinking he understood what the score was. Akane irritably downplayed Ranko’s accomplishment as Ranma and Nabiki explained her victory to the family causing Ranma to call her out. In response Akane called it a video game using Kuno as an example about why Liquid Units weren’t that hard to use. She then turned on Ranma when Ranko called her a grouch. Nabiki put a stop to things before she could attack Ranma. Akane irritably downplayed Ranko’s accomplishment as Ranma and Nabiki explained her victory to the family causing Ranma to call her out. In response Akane called it a video game using Kuno as an example about why Liquid Units weren’t that hard to use. She then turned on Ranma when Ranko called her a grouch. Nabiki put a stop to things before she could attack Ranma. When informed that Ranma was able to spar with Ranko Nabiki’s face contorted into an undisguised mask of shock. As she rushed to the dojo. Witnessing it with her own eyes caused her to realize that Ranma really did have a shot at the Liquid Fighter Gold tournament. That night Nabiki couldn’t sleep so ended up talking to Ranko who was active do to Ranma being in REM sleep. Hearing that their connection was off while he was asleep Nabiki asked Ranko how Ranma was in bed only to be informed that the two never had sex with each other. Then much to her surprise Ranko confessed to her how being turned down so many times has affected her self-esteem. This combined with Ranma’s unusual level of control caused her to realize that something was wrong. The next morning Nabiki tested Ranma and Ranko’s connection by asking her how big he was causing Ranma to trip while sparing with his father. As Ranma told Ranko not to tell people intimate details about him an impressed Nabiki told Ranma that as his fiancé it was her business. When Akane showed up at school the next day to find Kuno fighting Ryo Iruga she instantly became disinterested. Later she called Ranma out for knocking Ryoga off of a cliff and not thinking it was something he would be angry about. Ranko agreed with her only to be attacked. She called Ranma out again when Ranko reacted to it. Akane continued to attack Ranko until she slapped her back. Ranko vanished while Ranma chastised Akane for provoking her before loosing interest. Akane She didn't know a lot about Liquid Units, but she knew what had just happened to her was impossible. It was frightening, and she could feel herself trembling at the thought that Ranma could make his attack her. An equally disbelieving Nabiki told her she was sure that it wasn’t him. when Akane asked her who was it then a smiling Nabiki answered that she intended to find out. Category:Liquid Fighter Gold!